A camera mounting assembly for a bicycle must satisfy certain requirements, such as low cost, ease of assembly, ease of attachment and removal of the camera, having numerous possible attachment positions and the ability to minimize vibration.
U.S. Pat. No. 665,480 to Softley discloses a camera carrier for a bicycle comprising a plate secured to a frame by clamps. The plate has a sleeve which carries a plurality of legs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,318 to Irwin discloses a bicycle handlebar carrier bag comprising a bracket fastened to the handlebars, and a bag of flexible material having a rigid frame received within the bag, which frame has an attachment portion received by the bracket.